Luis Fernando Lopez
FIGYELEM: Ez a szócikk spoilert tartalmaz a GTA IV-gyel, a TLAD-dal és a TBoGT-vel kapcsolatban! Csak saját felelősségre! Luis Fernando Lopez egy karakter a HD Univerzumban, aki támogató karakterként megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto IV-ben és a The Lost and Damned''ben, illetve főszereplőként a ''The Ballad of Gay Tony''ban is szerepel. Ő Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince testőre, és üzlettársa. 25 évesen ő, valamint Huang Lee a legfiatalabb főszereplője a GTA IV korszaknak. Életrajz Gyerekkor Luis dominikai származású, Noortwoodban, Liberty Cityben született. Anyja, Adriana Yanira Lopez, bátyja, Ernesto Lopez és húga, Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. Az apja amerikai tengerészgyalogos volt, aki elhagyta őket, mikor még fiatalok voltak. Oscar Gomezzel, Alonso Gomezzel, Teddy Benavidezzel, és Willy Valerióval együtt nőtt fel, akik belevitték a környék legnagyobb drogüzleteibe. Henrique azt állítja, hogy Luis egy szegény rapper volt és az emberek nevettek rajta. Iskolai idők alatt látszólag egy tanár gúnyolódott Luis húgán, így megtorlásul eltörte a tanár karját. Henrique megemlíti, hogy hármuk közül valaki lopott Principal Fischer hivatalából és azt állítja, hogy a fogva tartás az iskolájukban majdnem olyan rossz volt, mint a börtön. Amikor Luis 17 volt, 1999-ben vagy 2000-ben, két éven keresztül fiatalkorúak intézetében volt, mert súlyosan megsebesített egy olyan tanárt, aki megerőszakolta a húgát. Armando és Henrique emlékeznek, hogy vele töltötték 1999 nyarát. Különösképpen ez nem jelenik meg a bűnügyi nyilvántartójában, de nem sokkal 2001-es szabadulása után újra letartóztatják autólopásért. Valószínűleg egybeesik Armando és Henrique bűnével, amit elkövettek, ekképpen Luis elvállalja a felelősséget és beviszik a börtönbe. Ez alatt a két év alatt nagyon megizmosodott. Fizikuma által képes volt megvédeni magát és segíteni a harcokban. A bátyja és húga mindketten elhagyták Liberty Cityt. Stabil életet kezdtek megházasodva, majd később gyerekekkel és otthonnal is megfejelve. Végül anyjuk Luisra számít, hogy pénzt adjon. 2003-ban harmadszor is rendőrségi botrányt csinált, de sikerült elkerülnie a börtönt. Ezzel egybeesik az, amikor Oscar Gomezt, valamint Willy Valeriót sok évre letartóztatják. Az LCPD azt hiszi, hogy Luis még mindig közeli jó kapcsolatot tart velük, de valójában ezek voltak együtt az utolsó szép időik. Találkozás Gay Tonyval 2005-ben, amikor Luis 22 éves volt, az élete megváltozott, mikor "Gay" Tony Princetől munkát fogadott el, hogy a testőre lesz. Hosszú idők múlva Tony és Luis már apa-fiú párnak látszott. Megszakított minden kapcsolatot régi bandájával (Armandóra és Henrique-ra barátként gondol), illetve tett egy utolsó látogatást egy törvénytelen ketrecharcban, (bár visszakerül) Tonyval való együttműködés által az élete sokkal jobb lett, amíg tiszteletet vesztett régi haverjai iránt. Tony fizetett Luisnak helikopter-pilóta-leckéket üzleti célokból (látható egy Higgins Helitours oklevél a lakásában). Tonynak sajnos tartozásai lettek. Olyan embereknek tartozott, mint például Mori Kibbutznak és az Ancelotti család emberének, Rocco Pelosinak. Ekkor köszöntenek be a TBoGT eseményei. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony eseményei thumb|left|250px|Luis beszélget [[Eugene Reaperrel a rablás alatt.]] Luis 2008 őszén elkezd dolgozni Tonynak, miközben szemtanúja lesz egy bankrablásnak, melyet Niko Bellic, Derrick McReary, Patrick McReary és Michael Keane hajtott végre. A rablás során Eugene Reaper lelövi Michaelt, ekképpen Derrick és Packie megölik a gyilkost, majd elmenekülnek a pénzzel. Ezt követően Luis meglátogatja Tonyt a lakásán, ahol azonban belebotlik Rocco Pelosiba és Vince Pelosiba, akik elveszik Tony lóvéját. Tony és Luis ellátogatnak a Hercules és a Maisonette 9 klubokba, ahol Luis találkozik a néger kidobófiúval, Dessie-vel és legjobb barátaival, Armando Torressel és Henrique Bardassal. Luis hazaviszi Armandót és Henrique-t, s kicsit később ő maga is nyugovóra tér. Másnap Luis Tonyval együtt elmegy a Kínai negyedbe, hogy lebonyolítsanak egy üzletet a triádokkal Rocco utasítására. A triádok egyik vezetője fogadja a két üzletfélt, miközben Billy Grey elhagyja a helyszínt. Luis összeveszik a fickóval, így leüti őt, továbbá kinyírja a triádokat egy Assault SMG-vel. Tony és Luis a gyilkosság után hazamennek. Luis később megtudja, hogy édesanyja, Adriana adósságokkal tartozik, így egy uzsorástól, Mr. Santótól kért kölcsönt, aki továbbra is fenyegeti az öregasszonyt. Luis elkíséri Mr. Santót, akinek a parancsára részt vesz egy törvénytelen ketrecharcban. thumb|right|250px|Luis és [[Gay Tony|Tony harcolnak a Triádokkal.]] *Luis megver egy kövér szakácsot és egy izmos banditát, azonban egy öreg hobóval kell megküzdenie, ekképpen feladja a harcot. Mr. Santo továbbra is fizeti Adriana hiteleit, sőt segít neki a bevásárlásban is. *Luis megver egy kövér szakácsot, egy izmos banditát és egy öreg hobót. Mr. Santo mérgében megpróbálja megölni Luist egy késsel. A fiú önvédelemből meggyilkolja támadóját. Az esemény után Luis Armando Torressel és Henrique Bardassal vállvetve részt vesznek egy drogüzletben, azonban az LCPD és a NOOSE kommandósai megzavarják őket. Az üzletpartner, Papi mérgében elfut, míg a trió legyűri a rendőröket. Ezután Luis visszaviszi őket Northwoodba. Luis még egyszer segédkezik barátainak, mielőtt az anyja kioktatja őt a bűnügyi élete miatt. Luis, Armando és Henrique felügyelnek egy drogszállítmányt a Bohan-i híd alatt, ahol az ír maffia megtámadják őket. Luis rögvest legyőzi őket, követve társait egy Cavalcade-vel Northwood-i garázsukig, ahol szétválnak útjaik. thumb|left|250px|Luis, [[Gay Tony|Tony, Rocco és a hivatalos szakszervezeti tag menekülnek a Messina maffiacsalád elől.]] Napokkal később Luis meglátogatja Tonyt, aki elmondja, hogy eladott egy telket, hogy rendbe hozza a dolgokat. Luis hamar megnyugtatja főnökét elinvitálódva egy golfklubba, ahol Rocco kényszeríti Luist, hogy segítsen kiszedni információkat egy hivatalos szakszervezeti tagból, aki a Messina maffiacsaládnak dolgozik. Luis megkínozza az ürgét egy golfütővel, mindazonáltal a Messinák egy Cavalcade FXT-vel betörnek a területre és tüzet eresztenek Roccóra. Luis megmenti Roccót, sőt Tonyval kiegészítve menekül az üldözők elől egy Caddyvel. Ekkortájt a maffiózók nekicsapódnak a környező fáknak, így sikerül a csapatnak elmenekülnie. *Luis, Rocco, Tony és a hivatalos szakszervezeti tag találkoznak egy parkolóban. Ha Luis lelövi a tagot, Rocco idegesen közli vele, hogy nem lesz képes több információt kiszedni belőle. *Ha a Messinák ölik meg a tagot az üldözés során, Rocco kicsit mérges lesz. *Ha a tag életben marad, Rocco hazaviszi a túszt, hogy több információt szedjen ki belőle. Egy nappal ezután Luis a Hercules klubban belefut Tonyba, akit elszállít Gracie Ancelottival együtt Alderneybe. Útközben Gracie flörtöl Luissal, de az amorózó visszautasítja őt, mondván, hogy korábban kapcsolata volt a Lupisella maffiacsalád Donjának, Mark Lupisellának lányával, Dani Lupisellával. Továbbá az is kiderül, hogy Mark Lupisella megpróbálta kivágni Luis tökeit. Az utazást követően Luis felveszi a kapcsolatot a híres bloggerrel, a Celebinatorral Tony parancsára, hiszen a krapek fenyegette Tonyt a jövedelmei miatt. thumb|right|250px|Luis kidobja a [[The Celebinator|Celebinatort a helikopterből.]] Ezek után Luis Purgatory negyedeiben elrabolja Tonyval karöltve a Celebinatort. Az ipsét egy Swift helikopterrel elrepítik a Boldogság-szobor fölé, ahol Luis megpofozza, megüti és ledobja. A levegőben összeszarja magát az áldozat, mégis a főhős utánaugrik egy ejtőernyővel, lelandolva a Boldogság Szigetre. Eközben a rémült célpont sántikálva elmenekül, s többet nem fenyegeti Tonyt. Nem sokkal ezután Luis felkeresi Tonyt, mégis Tony pasijával, Evan Moss-sal fog találkozni, aki bevallja, hogy Tony a szobájában van. Luis látja, hogy Tony kész meghalni, így megfejeli Evant és leüti Tonyt, majd felrobbant egy tapadóbombával egy darut, egy metrót és egy repülőgépet, tudniillik Rocco elrendelte, hogy Luis pusztítsa el Jack Duffyt és Mel Toblowskyt, mert a Messináknak dolgoztak. thumb|left|250px|Luis szexel [[Monique-val.]] Ettől a ponttól kezdve Luis találkozik Roman Belliccel a Maisonette 9-ben, ahol egy ázsiai nővel szexel az egyik mosdóban. A szeretkezés után Luis magára hagyja az új csaját, mialatt Tony bemutatja őt Ray Bulgarinnak és Timurnak. A megismerkedés elteltével Tony elfabulázza, hogy Rocco azt akarja, hogy Luis csábítsa el a Bahama Mamas tulajdonosának, Vic Manzanónak barátnőjét, Monique-t. Luis az utasításra felkéri táncolni a nőcit, majd csókolóznak is, ennek köszönhetően a szerelmesek elvonulnak Vic irodájába, ahol a lány leszopja Luist, miközben Maurice őrként őrzi őket. Eközben Monique tudta nélkül Vic visszatér Las Venturásból és követeli, hogy beléphessen mellékhelyiségébe, ámbár Maurice beengedi főnökét, így az ifjú pár felriad. Vic felpaprikázva leüti Monique-t, míg megpróbálja megölni a szeretőt egy pisztollyal. Szerencsére Luis gyorsabb volt, ilyen módon fejbe lövi a csalódott hapsit, elfutva a szórakozóhelyről. Luis a szomorú hírt közli Tonyval telefonon, s Luis beismeri, hogy Rocco hazudott nekik, mert ő pontosan tudta, hogy Vic visszatért Las Venturásból. Ez alatt az idő alatt Luis újból Tonyhoz siet, ugyanakkor belefut Gracie-be, Sharonba, Evanbe és Roccóba, akik bedrogoztak Tonyval együtt. Luis felsegíti Tonyt és elviszi őt Evan társaságával a Broker-i kikötőhöz. Az üzlet során egy szakáccsal üzletelnek a gyémántokért, ámde Johnny Klebitz és a Lost MC Broker-i fejezetének motorosai megtámadják őket. Luis és Tony egy Stretch E-vel menekülnek, Evan pedig egy Stretch-vel. Útközben a NOOSE tisztjei kilövik a sofőrt, Costast, így Luis átveszi a kormányt és megmenekülnek a zsaruk és a motorosok elől. Végül Luis visszaviszi Tonyt a Herculeshez, ahol elregéli Tony, hogy Evant megölte Johnny Klebitz, mert Evan a halála előtt írt egy bejegyzést a Bleeterre. thumb|right|250px|Luis találkozik [[Evan Moss|Evan Moss-sal, Gracie Ancelottival, Rocco Pelosival és Sharon Mortonnal.]] Evan halála után Tony elismeri, hogy tartozik Brucie Kibbutz bátyjának, Mori Kibbutznak, ily módon segítenie kéne neki. Luis megpróbál tárgyalni Morival, de ő mégis eldirigálja, hogy Chase Pointhoz kell menniük, hogy találkozzanak néhány kábítószer-kereskedővel. Mikor odaérnek, a dílerek vezetője rátámad a két csákóra. Luis és Mori elintézik a csatlósokat és felrobbantják a motorcsónakjaikat egy tapadós bombával. Később Mori kihívja Luist egy versenyre megkérve őt, hogy vigye el a Higgins Helitourshoz, mert ott felveszi majd őket egy helikopter. A versenyzők sebesen kiejtőernyőznek a Maverickből és motorcsónakokkal, majd sportautókkal folytatják tovább a párbajt. Luis a nitro segítségével legyőzi versenytársait. thumb|left|250px|[[Brucie Kibbutz|Brucie eltöri Mori orrát.]] Luis utoljára segít Morinak és Brucie-nak még egy autóversenyben, melynek során Mori értesíti a zsarukat a futamról, mondván, hogy "érdekesebbek" legyenek a dolgok. Mori egy sárga Turismóval, Brucie egy kék F620-szal, Luis pedig egy piros/fehér Bullettel menekül. Egy keskeny átjárón keresztül átugratnak rámpákon, s egy uszály fedélzetén menekülnek meg. Miután visszatérnek a szárazföldre, Luis végre-valahára kimondja véleményét Moriról. A főszereplő lehordja őt az arroganciája, az ostobasága, az empátiájának hiányossága és az ő állandó kegyetlensége miatt. Mori először ideges lesz, majd gúnyolódik Brucie-n, hiszen "mályvacukor embernek" és "sápadt darab szarnak" hívta őt. Ezt hallva a dühös öcskös orrba vágja bátyját, aki összeesik és elsírja magát. Mori mégis nehézkesen bocsánatot kér, így Brucie hazaviszi őt. thumb|right|250px|Luis elpusztítja a jachtot. Mori missziói után Yusuf Amir azt akarja Luistól, hogy lopjon el egy harci helikoptert, az úgynevezett Buzzardot. Luis Yusuf motorcsónakjával elmegy Frickie Van Hardenburg jachtjához, ahol lopakodva ellopja a helikoptert. Bár Luis megindul Yusufhoz a repülővel, Yusuf mégis felhívja őt, és kéri, hogy pusztítsa el a jachtot. Lopez felrobbantja a hajót a Buzzard segítségével, megölve ezzel Frickie Van Hardenburgot. Miután elsüllyed a jacht, néhány fegyverkereskedő megpróbál elmenekülni motorcsónakok kíséretével, ám Luis őket is kinyuvasztja. Végül Luis visszaviszi Yusufhoz a Buzzardot, ámde Yusuf helyett Ahmed Khalil fogja átvenni a repcsit. Luis kicsivel Frickie megölése után meglátogatja Yusufot a lakásán, ahol Yusuf éppen beszélget az egyik üzletfelével, majd az apjával is telefonon. Luis rájön, hogy Yusuf pénze, a jóléte és az anyagi javai mind az apjától származnak. Ekkortájt Luis és Yusuf elautóznak a Rotterdam Towerhez, hogy találkozzanak Ahmed Khalillal és Tahir Saeeddel, mindazonáltal Yusuf meggondolja magát, ekképpen Luis egyedül felmegy a toronyra, ahol szembeszáll a két árulóval. A kilátóhelyen összevesznek egymással a pasasok, mondván, hogy Yusuf nincs jelen a találkán, majd egy hosszú veszekedés után Luis leveti az épületről Tahirt, aki azonnal meghal. Ezt látva Ahmed felmenekül a torony tetejére, midőn Luis kinyiffantja a NOOSE kommandósait és az érkező Annihilatorokat megsemmisíti. Ahmed eközben sarokba szorul a torony tetején, így megpróbál leugrani egy ejtőernyővel, csakhogy Luis utoléri, és le is löki őt a mélybe. Végezetül Luis elejtőernyőzik a Városházához. thumb|left|250px|Luis megpróbálja megölni [[Ahmed Khalilt.]] Napokkal ezután Luis látja, ahogyan Yusuf gatyában táncol egy Jonelle nevű prostituált előtt, viszont az apja, Abdul Amir nyomban megzavarja őket. Abdul kioktatja a fiát, hiszen szégyent hoz rá. Miután Yusuf magyarázkodni próbál, elküldi Luist a Star Junctionhoz, ahol fel is veszi őt egy Swift repülővel. Útközben kiderül, hogy Yusuf két héten keresztül kurvákkal repült Vice City felett, mert lefárasztották a "szexi autók". Ezt megmagyarázva Luis egy Advanced Sniperrel kilövi a sárga csavarokat tartó APC-t egy Skylift helikopterről. Luis villámgyorsan kiugrik a Swiftből, és megszerzi az APC tankot, melyet elszállít Castle Gardensbe, Yusuf egyik építkezési területéhez. Befejezésül Luis teljesíti Yusuf utolsó küldetését is, melyben ellop egy metrókocsit az LTA-tól. Luis ráugrik a metróvonatra, megölve a szembejövő NOOSE ügynököket és explodálva az Annihilatorokat. Összességében Luis eltünteti a zsarukat a vonatról, s Yusuf egy Skylifttel leemeli az első vonatot, miközben Luis erősen kapaszkodik. Yusuf leteszi Lopezt a Meadows Parknál, mialatt megköszöni a hangszórón keresztül a segítséget. thumb|right|250px|Luis lelő egy repülőt a metróvonaton. Több idő elteltével Tony a Herculesben találkozik Luissal, akinek elmondja, hogy a The Libertonian múzeumban találhatóak meg a gyémántok. Luis kölcsönkéri Yusuf Buzzardját, mellyel elrepül a múzeum tetejére, ahonnét az egyik állványzaton figyeli a gyémántüzletet, mely Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz és a Zsidó Maffia tagjai között zajlott. Luis megzavarja az alkut, tudniillik lelövi egy AK-47-tel Mori Greent és a többi zsidót, mialatt Niko és Johnny elmenekülnek. A gyilkosságok után Luis elveszi a gyémántokat Isaac Rothtól, majd a Buzzarddal el is menekül Tonyhoz. A múzeumos balhé után Ray Bulgarin felkeresi telefonon Luist, akit megkér, hogy jöjjön a házába. Luis Bulgarin menedékhelyén újfent belefut Timurba. Ekkortájt Bulgarin elmanifesztálja Luisnak, hogy segíteni kell neki, mert Marki Ashvilli megpróbálja lebuktatni az FIB előtt. Luis elfogadja a feladatot, mielőtt Ray nővére, Galina Bulgarin fel nem idegesíti az őrült Rayt. A veszekedés végezetével Luis, Timur és Ray egy mélygarázsban elhelyeznek egy tapadóbombát Bulgarin autójában, melyet fel is robbantanak az FIB, a NOOSE és az LCPD ügynökei előtt. Egy hosszú tűzharc közepette a triónak sikerül elszöknie a helyszínről. thumb|left|250px|Luis megtámadja [[Niko Bellic|Nikót, Johnnyt és a zsidókat.]] Egy másik megbízásban Timur és Luis a Higgins Helitours Heliportnál ellopnak egy helikoptert, mellyel megpróbálnak behatolni az MeTV épületébe, hogy megöljék Ashvillit. Luis kiugrik a repülőből egy ejtőernyővel, majd az épület tetején le is landol. A létesítményben kinyírja a biztonsági őröket. Ezt követően Ashvilli az irodája ablakához húzódik, így Luis lelövi őt, ennek eredményeként kiesik az ablakon és meghal. Befejezésül Luis harmadjára is betoppan Bulgarin otthonába, ahol azonban Ray a nővérével fog ordítozni. Sajnálatosan Ray annyira ideges lesz, hogy egy AK-47-tel meglövi a plafont, s nagy rá a lehetőség, hogy megölhette ezzel Galinát. Ennek dacára elküldi Luist a Denver Avenue egyik objektumának a tetejére, ahol a legény megtalálja egy dobozban a lefejezett szakácsot, akivel még a múltkor üzleteltek. És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, akkor Bulgarin még mesterlövészeket is küldött Lopezra. Luis megöl mindenkit a tetőkön, s elhúzza a csíkot a körzetből. Később telefonon értesíti Tonyt Bulgarin árulásáról. thumb|right|250px|Luis és Tony találkoznak az [[Patrick McReary|emberrablókkal.]] Bulgarin árulásával Luis felkeresi Tonyt, aki elmondja, hogy Gracie-t elrabolták az írek és egy másik srác, és hogy Giovanni Ancelotti őt okolja emiatt. Luis és Tony egy helikopterrel követik Patrick McRearyt Gracie lelőhelyéig. Miután megtalálják a búvóhelyet, Tony SMS-ben elküldi Don Ancelottinak a lány tartózkodási helyét, miközben Luis és Tony visszamennek a leszállópályára. Ez idő alatt az öreg Ancelotti megparancsolja Gay Tonynak és Luisnak, hogy szerezzék vissza a lányát, vagy mindkettejüket megöli. Luis nem támogatja az ötletet, viszont Tony rendez egy találkozót az emberrablókkal Gracie-ért cserében. Luis megkeresi Tonyt a Maisonette 9-ben, mielőtt találkozik Brucie-vel és Romannal, beengedve őket a klubba. A jelenet végével Luis és Tony elhajtanak egy Schafterrel a Pier 45-höz, ahol egy motorcsónakkal elmennek a Charge Islandra, ahol Niko és Packie már várják őket buzgó örömmel. Kis veszekedés befejeztével Tony átcsúsztatja a gyémántokat az emberrablóknak, míg Niko visszaadja Gracie-t Luiséknak, azonban megjelenik Ray Bulgarin az embereivel egyetemben, ennek eredményeképpen Niko és Packie felveszik velük a harcot, amíg Luis, Tony és Gracie elmenekülnek. Útközben leráznak egy kapaszkodó banditát, majd Gracie elrendeli Luisnak, hogy menjen vissza, és ölje meg Nikót és Packie-t, ám Luis mégis visszautasítja a parancsot, ami azt eredményezi, hogy Gracie kiabálni és zaklatni kezdi Luist, akin annyira eluralkodik az indulat, hogy kiüti a libát, aki elveszti eszméletet, majd a mólónál ki is száll, átadva Tonynak az ütemet. thumb|left|250px|Luis rászegezi [[Pistol .44|fegyverét Tonyra.]] Másnap Rocco felhívja Luist, mondván, hogy szeretne vele találkozni a Middle Park-i illemhelyen. Ott elmondja Luisnak nagybátyjával, Vince Pelosival együtt, hogy Ray Bulgarin leült beszélgetni Giovanni Ancelottival a gyémántok miatt. Fény derül arra is mellesleg, hogy mindkét maffiavezér Tonyt vagy Luist akarják holtan látni a gyémántalku, Giovanni lányának az elrablása, Tony adósságai és a triádokkal való lövöldözés végett. Rocco végül elismeri, hogy ő jobban szeretne dolgozni Luissal Tony helyett, így Luisnak meg kell ölnie Tonyt ahhoz, hogy átvehessék Tony klubjainak az irányítását, és hogy Rocco legyen a partnere a bároknak. Luis természetesen elutasítja, mégis Rocco ad neki még egy esélyt, hogy megöljék Tonyt a Maisonette 9-ben. A klubban szembesítik Tonyt a tényekkel. Tony elképedve könyörög az életéért, mindazonáltal Luis elmondja, hogy nincs más választás. Ekkor Vince átad egy Pistol .44-et Luisnak, hogy lője le Tonyt, mégis egy kicsike habozás után Luis meggondolja magát, így Vince-t lövi le. Vince a holtaknál is holtabban esik össze. Ezt látva Rocco idegeskedve fenyegeti őket az oroszokkal és az Ancelottikkal, de Luis meg sem hallja siránkozását. Őt is megkíséreli megölni, mégis Tony megállítja Luist, mondván, hogy Roccónak fontos pozíciója van a Cosa Nostrában, így nem lenne érdemes kinyírni őt. thumb|right|250px|Luis fejbe lövi [[Vince Pelosi|Vince-t.]] Rocco otthagyja őket zsörtölődve, midőn egy tucatnyi orosz özönlik be a létesítménybe. Luis az összes gengsztert kinyírja hidegvérrel. Tony teljesen meghökkent a látványtól, s utasítja Luist, hogy hagyja békén, mert elmegy a városból. Persze Luis érvel amellett, hogy Tony ne csináljon hülyeséget, viszont Tony makacsul elhagyja legjobb barátját. Befejeződés thumb|left|250px|Luis megpróbálja meggyőzni [[Gay Tony|Tonyt.]] A klubban történő balhé után Luis meglátogatja Tonyt a lakásán, ahol összevesz egymással a két barát, ugyanis Tonyt meg akarja ölni a Bulgarin Bratva és az Ancelotti bűnügyi család is, ennek értelmében az élete nem biztonságos. Mégis nagy nehezen Luis és Tony megállapodnak abban, hogy szembeszállnak Ray Bulgarinnal a Brokerben lévő Funland-i vidámparkban, hogy megsemmisítsék a heroinnal megrakott kacsa alakú kukákat. Miután megérkeznek a helyszínre, Tony elindul a The Monoglobe-hoz, hogy biztonságba helyezze magát, mialatt Luis kihallgatja Timurt, aki elmondja az egyik orosznak, hogy Dimitri Rascalov meghalt - ez azt jelenti, hogy a GTA IV eseményei után játszódhat a küldetés, vagy épp alatta -, majd távozik is a területről, mielőtt Luis megölné az összes maffiózót, és el nem pusztítaná mindhárom heroinnal teli kacsa alakú kukákat. thumb|right|250px|Luis szembeszáll [[Timur|Timurral.]] Ez idő alatt Luis rájön, hogy Bulgarin nincs jelen, ekképpen összefut a kövér Timurral, aki elregéli, hogy Bulgarin hamarosan visszamegy Európába az ő privát repülőjével. A fiú villámgyorsan kinyírja Timurt, továbbá felszáll egy Bati Custom motorra, mellyel elvágtázik a reptér felé, csakhogy az oroszok üldözni kezdik őt, viszont Yusuf megmenti Lopezt azáltal, hogy egy Buzzarddal felrobbantja az üldözőket. thumb|left|250px|[[Ray Bulgarin|Bulgarin halála.]] Ekkortájt Luis eléri a repteret, s Yusuf sok szerencsét kíván neki. A legény eljut a kifutópályára, ahol észreveszi Bulgarin kék Ghawarját, mely épp megpróbál felszállni. Ez alatt az idő alatt Luis kilő egy orosz bűnözőt, ráugorva a lépcsőre. Nem sokkal ezután a repcsi felszáll, Luis pedig kinyiffantja a bent lévő smasszereket. Ezt látva Ray kijön a pilótafülkéből gránáttal a kezében. Hősünk mégis képes lesz lelőni főellenfelét, aki a holtaknál is holtabban esik össze, aktiválva a gránátot. Ebben a pillanatban a Ghawar felrobban, mindazonáltal Luis még mindig életben van. A srác talál egy ejtőernyőt, mellyel kiugrik a romokból. thumb|right|250px|Luis, [[Gay Tony|Tony és Yusuf beszélgetnek megkönnyebbülve.]] Végül Luis elejtőernyőzik a Monoglobe-hoz, ahol úgy csapódik neki egy hajléktannak, mint víz a tengerpartnak. Lopez felsegíti a csövest, aki a szemetek között megtalálja a gyémántokat. A pasas nevetve elmegy örömében, s gazdaggá válik a gyémántoknak köszönhetően. Végezetül Tony találkozik Luissal a parkban, ahol megkönnyebbülve beszélnek arról, hogy el kéne menniük Vinewoodba. Luis mégis bevallja, hogy ő nem megy el Liberty Cityből a családja miatt. Tony ezt meg is érti, ily módon Luis kicsit cinikusan beismeri, hogy két ilyen különböző ember mennyire közel került egymáshoz. Ezek után Yusuf megzavarja őket, s kirukkolja, hogy az apjával együtt szeretné, ha Tony klubjainak a franchise-ja lehetne. Befejezésül a három jó barát elsétálnak, befejezve a TBoGT-t. A The Ballad of Gay Tony utáni események thumb|left|250px|Luis szexel [[Joni|Jonival.]] A történet befejezése után Luis megszakítja kapcsolatát Tonyval, Morival, Roccóval és Yusuffal, ugyanis őket kitörli a névjegyzékéből. Rocco elköltözik Los Santosba, Mori bocsánatot kér Luistól, Yusuf átveszi Tony klubjainak az irányítását, Tony pedig elutazik Vice Citybe vagy San Fierróba. Ezt figyelembe véve Luisnak már csak a barátai és ismerősei, Henrique Bardas, Armando Torres, Brucie Kibbutz, Gracie Ancelotti, Dessie, Troy maradnak, illetve édesanyja, Adriana Yanira Lopez és szerelme, Joni. A sztorit követően Luis elviszi Henrique-t és Armandót enni, inni, dartsozni, léghokizni, golfozni, biliárdozni és csajozni. Luis mindemellett lelő ötven sirályt, győzedelmeskedik biliárdban, dartsban, golfban, léghokiban és pezsgőivásban. Emellett teljesít tizenöt bázisugrást, huszonöt/ötven drogháborút, három triatlont és megcsinál hat menetet a ketrecharcokban, mi több sikeresen táncol a Maisonette 9-ben és a Herculesben. thumb|right|250px|Luis és [[Clay Jackson menekülnek a paparazzik elől.]] Végül Luis a klubmenedzsmentek alatt kidobóként dolgozik a Maisonette 9-ben. Gyakran figyelnie kell a bajkeverőkre, a részegekre és a dílerekre, akiket majd ki is hajít a bárból. Alkalmanként Joni szexuális ajánlatot kínál fel neki a biztonsági szobában. Ilyen például a sztriptíztánc, az orális szex, vagy egy gyors menet. Ettől eltekintve ha Luis szexel más lányokkal a WC-ben, Joni üvölteni fog vele, mert összetöri a szívét. (Lányok, akikkel Luis szexelhet: Domino, Cindy, Jojo, Tania, Vikky, Lily, Taylor, Ana, Tami és Dana.) Befejezésül Dessie nyolc alkalom során felhívja Luist, mondván, hogy segítsen a VIP tagoknak és egyéb hírességeknek a klubban. Ilyen személyek például Clay "Pain Giver" Jackson - Luis megmenti őt a paparazziktól -, Kerry McIntosh - Luis szállít neki ételt -, Brit herceg - Luis prostituáltakat szállít neki -, Poppy Mitchell - Luis megmenti őt a paparazziktó egy tűzoltós autóval -, Cloe Parker - Luis hazaviszi őt részegen -, Al Di Napoli - Luis elviszi egy dílerhez, Oscar Gomezhez, azonban a rendőrök üldözik őket, így Lopez megmenti őt a zsaruktól -, Blue Brothers - Luis megmenti őket a rajongóktól - és Bruce Spade - Luis egy Swift repülővel elrepíti őt a Maisonette 9-hez. Véletlenszerű találkozások thumb|left|250px|Luis találkozik [[Margottal mielőtt a lány levetné magát a mélybe.]] Luis találkozik az utcán a Hercules előtt ex-barátnőjével, Margottal, aki elmondja Lopeznek, hogy harminchét fájdalomcsillapítót és tizenöt altatót vett be, mert nem tudja elviselni, hogy Luis szakított vele. Ezt hallva a fiú feldühödött, bár még mindig aggódott a biztonságáért, ezért is vitte el a Lancet-Hospital Centerbe, hogy szivattyúzzák a gyomrát. Miután Margot kikerül a kórházból, ismét találkozik Luissal a Pier 45-nél, ahol kapaszkodik az egyik korlátnál, hogy leugorjon a mélybe, azt állítva, hogy Luis csak azzal mentheti meg, ha igazán szereti. Kicsit később Margot elővesz egy búcsúlevelet, amely szerint Luis lesz a halálának a felelőse. Luis könyörög neki, hogy hagyja ezt abba és hogy ne ugorjon le, azonban a buta liba mégis úgy csapódik neki a földnek, mint víz a tengerpartnak. Eközben a civilek a mólónál azt hiszik, hogy Luis lökte le (ironikus, hogy mégis írt neki egy öngyilkossági levelet). Luisnak azonban sikerül megszöknie. thumb|right|250px|Luis, [[Daisie Cash-Cooze|Daisie és Chris Hunt nézik a szexvideót.]] Margot halála után Luis belefut a Maisonette 9-ben egykori szexpartnerébe, Daisie Cash-Cooze-ba, aki elmondja, hogy kézimunkázott egy híres színésszel, Chris Hunttal, aki azt tervezi, hogy megosztja szexvideóját az interneten, hogy megcáfolja az olyan pletykákat, hogy ő meleg. Luis villámgyorsan segít megtalálni Chriset Algonquin környékén, miközben Daisie megpróbálja követni őt a mobilján keresztül, ugyanis Hunt posztolt a Bleeterre, felfedve, hogy épp hol tartózkodik. Ketten elmennem a Perseushoz, a Squid Rowhoz és végül megtalálják célpontjukat a Star Junctionnál, ahol ő állítólag a legújabb filmjének a premierjét fogja bemutatni, mégis a Weazel News képernyőjére teszi ki a kompromittáló videót. Daisie szégyenében elfut a helyszínről. Daisie később Luisnak küld egy e-mailt, melyben megköszöni a segítséget, és kiderül, hogy ő és Bertie összeházasodtak. thumb|left|250px|Luis és [[Arnaud találkozása.]] Az események után Luis összetalálkozik Arnauddal a Viendemorte nevezetű étteremnél, ahol beszélgetnek Franciaországról, Amerikáról és a Star Junctionnál lévő nőkről is, majd megkéri új barátját, hogy fuvarozza el őt a kínai negyedbe, mert szeretne kapni egy gyógyfürdői masszázst. Végül Luis még egyszer találkozik Bohanban a francia Arnauddal, akit összevert egy brazil strici és ellopta a tárcáját. Lopez azonnal visszaszerzi a lopott tárgyat, megölve a gazembert. Befejezésül Luis hazaviszi Arnaudot, s szétválnak útjaik. Küldetések, melyekben szerepel GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits The Ballad of Gay Tony *Főszereplőként az összes küldetésben jelen van. Szexélet *'Mrs. Adams': Luis 8. évfolyamtanára, 14 éves volt, amikor megtörtént. Ez volt az első alkalma Luisnak. Armando gyerekkel való visszaélés áldozataként nevezi Luist. *'Carmen Ortiz': A Bohan-i nővel 2007-ben történt az eset. Armando és Henrique szintén dugott vele, előbbi még mindig udvarol neki. Egy hátborzongató egybeesés, hogy ő Niko Bellic potenciális barátnője az eredeti játékban. *'Daisie Cash-Cooze': Angol származású nő. Miközben Liberty Cityben él, lefeküdt egyszer Luissal, valamint később megszakította vele a "románcát", bár Luis néhány alkalommal kapcsolatba lép vele. Később a segítségét kéri, mikor egy híresség, akivel megcsalta barátját, Chris Hunt kész megalázni őt. Bár Hunt több millió nézőnek osztotta meg kompromittáló szexvideóját, Daisie az ügy ellenére boldogan összeházasodik barátjával. *'Dani Lupisella: '''Dani a Lupisella Maffia Donjának a lánya, aki azzal fenyegette meg Luist, hogy az apja levágja Lopez tökeit, mert szakított vele. A "Blog This!..." alatt Luis mondja Gracie Ancelottinak, hogy ő nem fog egy maffiózó lányával randizni, mert tapasztalata volt már vele egyszer. *'Joni: Luis egy közeli munkatársa a Maisonette 9-ben, aki néha lefogja szopni Luist és szexelni fog vele, sőt ki is gúnyolja Luis farkát. Ő Luis alkalmi barátnője és fő szerelmi érdeklődése iránta van. Barátságos kapcsolat van köztük, de ha Luis szexel egy másik nővel a Maisonette mosdójában, Joni ordítozni fog vele, mert összetöri a szívét. *Margot: Egy ragaszkodó, szellemileg instabil ex-barátnő, akivel Luis 2007 elején randizott. Kétszer is megpróbál öngyilkosságot elkövetni. Először fájdalomcsillapítókkal és altatókkal próbálkozik, de nem sikerül neki, ekképpen másodjára leugrik a Pier 45 mólóról, ennek következtében meghal. *Monique: Randizott vele, amíg Luis le nem feküdt a szobatársával. A Boulevard Baby küldetésben nem neheztel Luisra és újra összejön vele. Barátja, Vic (a Bahama Mamas tulajdonosa) megveri őt, miközben azt hitte a leányzó, hogy Las Venturasban van. *'''Monique szobatársa: Luis lefeküdt vele, mikor Monique-vel járt. *'Poppy Mitchell': Több híres ember közül az egyik, aki szexel Luissal. *'Névtelen Ázsiai Hölgy': Luis világosan szexelt egy névtelen ázsiai hölggyel a Maisonette 9 mosdójában a "Boulevard Babyben". *A játékosnak alkalma van arra, hogy véletlenszerű nőkkel dugjon tánc után a Maisonette 9 mosdójában. Karakterek, akiket Luis Fernando Lopez ölt meg *Brazil strici - Megöli, mert ellopja Arnaud pénztárcáját. *Frickie Van Hardenburg - Meghalt, amikor megsemmisítette a jachtját. *Tahir Saeed - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusufot a rendőrségnek. *Ahmed Khalil - Megöli, amiért feladta Yusufot a rendőrségnek. *Jack Duffy - Megöli Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Mel Toblowsky - Megöli Rocco Pelosi parancsára. *Vic Manzano - Megöli, amiért megpróbálta lemészárolni Luist és Monique-t. *Chase Point-i díler - Megöli, amiért megtámadja őt és Mori Kibbutzt. *Mori Green - Megöli őt, hogy megszerezze a gyémántokat. *Marki Ashvilli - Meggyilkolja Ray Bulgarin parancsára. *Vince Pelosi - Lelövi, hogy elzavarja Roccót és hogy megmentse Tonyt. *Timur - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. *Ray Bulgarin - Megöli, mert tönkre akarja tenni Luis és Tony életét. Választható gyilkosságok *Mr. Santo - Ha Luis nem adja fel a Momma's Boyban a harcot, Santo megpróbálja megölni őt. *Hivatalos Szakszervezet - Meg lehet ölni a Practice Swingben, de nem hasznos a küldetés szempontjából. *Monique - Meg lehet ölni a Boulevard Babyben, de ez megakadályozza, hogy 100%-osra teljesítsd a küldetést. Szörnyű bűnök, melyeket Luis Fernando Lopez követett el *Armandóval és Henrique-vel együtt kábítószereket lopnak el. *Armandóval és Henrique-vel együtt felügyelnek egy heroinszállítmányt. *Ellop egy Buzzardot Frickie Van Hardenburgtól. *Ellop egy APC-t az LCPD-től. *Robbanóanyagok használatával elpusztít egy darut, egy metróvonatot és egy magánrepülőt. *Ellop egy LTA metrókocsit. LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás |} Karakter előzetes thumb|center|480px Párbeszéd Luis idézetei, amik szabad játék során hallhatóak: Apróságok *Luis és Victor Vance a két dominikai a GTA sorozatban. *GTA IV-ben a bankrablós jelenetnél Niko meg tudja ölni Luist, ami megakadályozná a cselekményszálat, de ettől még ugyanúgy megjelenik a Museum Piece-ben és a Diamond are a Girl's Best Friendben. *Luisnak a nyakára van tetoválva a neve. *A GTA IV-ben Niko tud venni olyan cipőket, mint amilyen Luisnak van. *Luis megöli Niko Bellic ellenségét, Ray Bulgarint. *Luis az egyetlen a GTA IV korszakban, aki nem veszít el hozzá közelállót. Johnny elveszti Jimet, Niko pedig Romant vagy Kate-t. **Luis szintén az egyetlen hármuk közül, akinek nem égett le a menedékháza. *Luis és Huang Lee, a két GTA főszereplő ugyanabban az évben születtek. Playboy X is, de ő nem főszereplő. *Luis máshogy beszél a Diamonds Are' a Girls Best Friendben és a Museum Piece-ben, mint a TBoGT-ben. *Luis, Carl Johnson és Vic Vance az egyetlen GTA főszereplők, akiknek törvényes állásuk van. *Luis kedvenc rádióállomásai a San Juan Sounds, valamint a RamJam FM. *A barát tevékenységek alatt Armando és Henrique megemlítik, hogy Luis szörnyű biliárd- és dartsjátékos. *Luis egyike annak a három főszereplőnek, akik megöltek egy másik főszereplő ellenségét az egész GTA sorozatban. A másik kettő Niko Bellic és Michael De Santa. Luis megöli Niko ellenfelét, Ray Bulgarint, Niko megöli Johnny ellenségét, Ray Boccinót és Michael De Santa megöli Rocco Pelosit a GTA V-ben, aki Luis egyik riválisa volt a Ballad of Gay Tonyban. *Luis az egyetlen főszereplője a GTA IV-trilógiájának, aki nem jelenik meg vagy nem említik meg a GTA V-ben. Ez valószínűleg azzal magyarázható, hogy Luis megígérte Gay Tonynak, hogy ő nem fogja elhagyni Liberty Cityt a családja miatt. **A GTA V-ben egy Hexer motoron látható Luislopz rendszáma, amely egy egyértelmű utalás Luisra. Galéria 131px-LuisFernandoLopez-GTAIV.jpg|Luis kinézete a GTA IV-ben. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Rajz Luis Lopezről. 176px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|V.I.P. Luis. 176px-EL train jack.jpg|Luis a metró tetején. 104px-Luis-Lopez-tbogt-34.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez. 640px-Luislopez-GTAIV-at thebank-1-.jpg|Luis a "Three Leaf Clover" nevű küldetésben. 640px-Luis and the stash-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 640px-Hard Core Bouncer-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 338px-Luis on the assault-1-.jpg|Luis akcióban. 387px-LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork3-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis-fernando-lopez-1-.jpg|Látványterv Luisról. Luis Lopez (IV)-1-.png|Luis egy robbanás alatt. b4sS4sP.jpg|Luislopz rendszám a GTA V-ben. Navigáció de:Luis Fernando Lopez en:Luis Fernando Lopez es:Luis López fi:Luis Fernando Lopez fr:Luis Fernando Lopez nl:Luis Fernando Lopez pl:Luis Lopez pt:Luis Lopez ro:Luis Fernando Lopez ru:Луис Фернандо Лопес Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Northwood Dominican drogdílerek